


Christmas Cravings

by Chidoriflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidoriflower/pseuds/Chidoriflower
Summary: Arthur, an omega, is discontent with his bf and alpha, Alfred. It's almost Christmas and heat is badly needed *wink.* But like,,there's no actual sex so I'm sorry to people who wanted it lol





	Christmas Cravings

I felt empty, in so many different ways. But more like a pouting babe without it’s milk. I cannot remember the last time I felt at least acknowledged by my Alpha, Alfred. It wasn’t like he didn’t talk to me or give me at least some affection, but I noticed other things recently. Any time I wanted to be more physical with him, he would say he was tired or had work to do. It’s been two weeks and I’m about to explode from frustration, that not even my own hands could fix. And I’ve been trying…

As I pout to myself, I hear the doorbell ring and I set my tea down, my ears twitching. Alfred shouldn’t be home at this time. I slip on my house slippers and walk down the hallway, my nerves on edge. I open the door and lo and behold, there stands Alfred, my Alpha and idiotic boyfriend. He looks happy and sets his things down, then hugs me pretty tightly.

“Arthur! I’m home!” he chirps, squeezing me, making my back click. I omit a soft groan and mutter a “welcome home.”

“Ah, Alfred! Not so tight,” I complain, hugging him back but patting his back in distress. He smells like an office but with hints of the outdoors, as well as his own scent; a mixture of hamburger and a weird musk, a scent I’ve grown to fancy. I feel my face heat up and I bury it in his shoulder, feeling his hug loosen around me. 

“How was work, dear?” I ask, looking up at him and hoping my face isn’t too red. 

“It was awesome, I got a promotion and the boss gave me a new project,” he says, his face beaming. I smile back at him and kiss his cheek gently, standing on my tiptoes. He kisses me back and lets his arms drop, turning to untie his shoes.

“That’s lovely,” I say, leaning on the wall and watching him untie his shoes. 

“How was your work, sugar?” he asks, smiling up at me, his voice having a small Texan twang to it. I walk past him, not before giving his head a little pat, which makes him laugh. I sit on the chair and get settled, watching him walk into the kitchen.

“It went nicely, there wasn’t too many customers,” I reply, sipping my tea cautiously. I set it down, deciding it is too hot. Alfred walks around and opens the fridge, looking over its contents like a hungry puppy. 

“Ooooh, that’s good,” he says, smiling at me then looking back at the fridge. I put my chin in my hands, just watching him and brooding once more. He looks happy, which is good. But I feel like there’s something on his mind, something he’s not telling me. Our conversations seem odd and forced. 

“Hmmm we don’t have any veggies,” he says, closing the fridge and putting his hands on the counter, “can we get a pizza?” 

“Oh, um yeah, sure pizza,” I mutter, blinking out of my thoughts. My stomach growls at the thought of food and I put my hand over it, as if to shoosh it. 

“Did you wanna eat anything else, sweet pea?”

“No, pizza sounds fine right about now.” I reply, rubbing my stomach and frowning at it. I feel a nudge inside and wince. Alfred quickly sprints over to me and kneels down, rubbing underneath my belly button.

“Is the baby kicking?” he asks, smiling up at me, with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, the baby must be hungry,” I reply, smiling back at him. His hand ventures a little lower and I feel my face going bright red. He watches his hand as it goes over the front of my trousers then stands back up, smiling brightly. I feel my heart race and I swallow hard.

“What was that for?” 

“Hmm? Oh my hand slipped,” he says flippantly, walking across the kitchen and into the living room. I curse quietly to myself and pick up my tea cup, watching him. That tease, he knows I don’t like that. I sip the now lukewarm tea, but only briefly since it’s lukewarm. I set it down and rub my stomach, watching Alf call the pizza place. 

I sit down on the couch, next to him, tea in hand and my legs crossed. After a few moments of talking he puts down the phone and smiles at me. I uncross my legs and put my tea down, looking back at him, probably not as happily. I watch as he sits a little closer to me and I almost have the urge to move away, still mad about earlier. If he wasn’t going to make a move, then I would.

“Arthu-” Before he finishes his sentence I wrap my arms around his neck and shut him up with my lips, kissing him hard and leaning up against him. I feel him tense, then wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I feel my cheeks on fire as well as my lips as he kisses back, clutching at the back of my shirt. I move into his lap, sitting squarely in it and nipping at his lower lip. I hear him groan and I shiver at it, making little noises of my own. Alfred nips back at my upper lip, then runs his warm tongue under it; it makes me tremble from the inside out and I move my hands up underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles. I press my tongue against his and he responds eagerly, causing me to moan quietly. Our tongues dance around each other hotly until I see Alfred begin to pull back. 

He pulls away from the kiss, his face adorably red and visibly bothered. I take my hands out of his shirt and put them on his shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch somewhat weakly because of my current state of pregnancy and neediness. He lies down, looking up at me. I straddle his hips and shiver, wiggling my own hips a little. 

“A-Arthur..are you okay?” he inquires quietly, looking me up and down, putting his arms near his head. 

“I’m perfectly fine dear,” I reply, snapping, “It’s you that’s acting strangely!” He looks up at me like a confused bashful puppy.

“Me? How? And you’re erm...I mean I’m starting to get hard with you sitting so close to my dick..” he whispers, almost pouting. 

“Good! And you’re acting strangely, you won’t touch me or anything,” I say almost whining, leaning over him and brushing up against his growing tent.

“B-but I have a reason for that,” he says, arching up against me, causing tingles to run all over my body as his hips press against mine. I lean close to his face, our noses brushing.

“What’s the reason?”

“I was suppressing my urges...because of the baby, and you,” he adds, moving his hand to stroke my burning cheek. His skin is a little rough but I like it and I instinctively push my cheek into it. 

“You wanker, we’ll both be fine as long as you don’t go full on bdsm master,” I murmur, suddenly feeling idiotic, looking away from him a little. I should have realized earlier, he just wanted to take care of me. He tilts my face back to him, making me swim in his oceanic, gorgeous eyes. 

“Do you want to do it now?” he asks, a smile growing on his face. My heart skips a beat and I bury my face in his shoulder, nodding into it bashfully. I feel his hands go down my sides and I let out a little whimper, shifting a little on him, realizing I’m lying down on him. Alfred squeezes my bottom softly and I move my hips into it, raising my head to look down at him.

“I want to see stars,” I whisper, my face probably looking like an overripe tomato. Alfred nods and smiles brightly, leaning up on his elbows and kissing me tenderly. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moves to sit up and I follow suit, sitting down next to him. He spans his hands over my stomach and rubs in soft circles, then I feel his hands go up my chest and I feel him push lightly. I fall on my back and tremble as he crawls on top of me, his smile turning mischievous. 

He peppers kisses on the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I whimper as he bites down carefully, then he nurses the bite with his tongue, causing a soft moan to escape my lips. I bite my lip hard, to stop the noises from escaping. My Alpha moves his hand underneath my shirt, snaking upwards; he strokes his fingers against my nipple and I arch up against him, brushing up against him and whimpering. 

“A-Alfred,” I whimper, threading my fingers through his blond locks. 

“You’re so cute, Arthur,” he says almost purring, pinching my nipple. I cry out quietly, feeling my body grow hot and my pants feeling suddenly tighter. He moves downwards, kissing along my collarbone and smiling up at me. 

“Wh-what are you talking about? Y-you’re the one who looks like a puppy,” I reply, grinding my hips against his in the most subtle way possible. He grinds back, but with more force. I moan out loud, pulling at his hair a little. He moans lowly, pulling down my shirt to kiss at my hard nipples.

“A horny puppy,” he says, giggling, “but you’re just cute.” He nips at a nipple with his teeth, then suckles at it; I melt into the couch, turning into a hot moaning mess just at the action.

“Idiot,” I whisper, wrapping a leg around his waist and moving my hands down to his shoulders. He unbuttons my shirt and pulls it off, while I move around, trying to assist him. I shiver at the cold and he leans back down, making a line of kisses from under my chest to above my belly button. 

“I love you,” I whisper quietly, looking down at him. He smiles up at me, his face pink and his hands already working to unbuckle my belt. 

“I love you too, bushy-brows,” he says, smiling sweetly and giggling.

“You bloody wanker, I’m trying to be romantic and-” And the doorbell rings, causing Alfred to jump up in surprise. I groan and sit up, buckling my belt quickly. Alfred gives me a big bear hug, making a funny whimpering noise. I pat his back and he gets up to get the door. I sit back on the couch and wiggle my hips, watching him talk to the pizza man. I feel some wetness on my bum hole and I adjust my seat carefully. I pull my shirt back on too, buttoning it up with slightly shaking hands. 

After a few moments he comes back in, with a pizza box. The smell makes my stomach growl and the baby starts to kick. I wince and try not to look too pained for Alf’s sake. He rushes into the living room with the pizza and places it on the coffee table. I lick my lips and meet Alfred’s gaze. He sits next to me and places his hand on my thigh, smiling mischievously.

“Do you want to continue, sweetie?” 

I nod eagerly and sit up a little straighter, “Of course, darling.” I put my hand on his thigh and lean closer to him, pressing our lips together. I hear my stomach growl again and nip his upper lip. Alfred smiles into the kiss and I smile back, clinging to his shirt. He pulls away suddenly, rubbing my thigh.

“We should eat first,” he says, opening the pizza box. I make a little disappointed noise, pulling at his cuff. He looks back at me, his eyebrow arched. “I heard your tummy complaining.” I roll my eyes and let my hand drop.   
“Okay, but after dinner you’ll have to drill me,” I say huffily, but I smile as he hands me a slice of pizza. The baby kicks and I wince again, groaning. Alfred frowns in concern and rubs my stomach with both hands as it rumbles. 

“It’s fine, love,” I say as softly as possible, smiling at him reassuringly. He nods and I cram the pizza into my mouth, eating it messily. After the first slice I pick up another one, this time eating it daintily. Alfred watches me for a bit then starts eating himself, eating like a hungry messy chipmunk. 

“This is yummy,” he says, through a mouth full of food. I chuckle and eat my third slice, deciding that for now this is yummy. If I wasn’t pregnant it wouldn’t be this delicious. After I finish it I burp and cover my mouth just after. I gaze over at the corner of the living room, at the large Christmas tree Alfred and I set up just yesterday.

“You know..for a long time I spent a lot of my Christmases by myself,” I say, smiling down at myself and rubbing the spot where the baby kicked, “so this...is neat.” I see Alfred drop his slice of pizza back in the box and he moves close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean back against him, bathing in his warmth. 

“It is neat,” he says, smiling down at me, blush dusting his cheeks. I nuzzle into his neck and chuckle to myself. Alfred clears his throat and eases back into the couch slowly. 

“I could ask for any present in the world, and it would not amount to this family,” Arthur says, smiling brightly, him being so blissfully unaware of what my heart is doing as he says that.

“Idiot,” I say kind of choked, burying my face into his shoulder so he can’t see the tears welling up, “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, bushy-brows.” 

And after some snuggles, they fucked.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for a fanfic thing, I don't know if it's okay to post this or not...anywayy hope y'all enjoy


End file.
